Sugar Daddy
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Hinata era, después de todo, la mujer a la que quería tener contenta jadeando bajo él. MinaHina. AU. Advertencias: breathplay.


Naruto no me pertenece.

One-shot. **Básicamente PWP.** Pensaba subirlo para el Kinktober pero tardé en publicarlo, aagh.

Advertencias: lemmon, leve BDSM (breathplay).

.

.

* * *

En términos estrictos no podía considerar a Minato como su S _ugar Daddy_ porque, en términos económicos, ella era tan rica como lo era él: no lo necesitaba para pagar su universidad, gastar exquisitas joyas en ella o conseguir acceso a costosos restaurantes o galas privadas. De por sí Hinata siempre había vivido una vida llena de lujos y había aprendido —no sin antes desarrollar un poco más su personalidad— a disfrutar de los privilegios con los que había nacido con derecho.

Sin embargo estaba allí, arrodillada entre las piernas abiertas de él que le ofrecían espacio suficiente para que la tierna boca de ella llegara al hinchado miembro, aún preso en costosos pantalones. Hinata con sus suaves manos los desabrochó y se deshizo de ellos dejándolos caer a un lado del suelo, y quedándose quieta observando con un infaltable sonrojo en sus mejillas, instintivamente pasó su lengua por encima de su labio superior al ver despertar poco a poco, sin siquiera tocarlo todavía, la varonil erección del mayor.

Minato siseó, tanto por ver ese gesto en el rostro de su joven compañera como por sentir el aire frío que había en la habitación hacer contacto con su ahora duro miembro.

Hinata entonces sonrió, quitando sus ojos de _allí_ y mirando directamente los azules de Minato, una expresión madura en él, un velo de anticipación en ellos. ¿Se podía considerar como una _Sugar Baby_ si tenía tal digno acceso de compartir la misma habitación de él? Él nunca le había pedido verse en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, ni en uno de los apartamentos vacíos de él o impuesto horas estrictas en lugares más discretos. Tampoco se había deshecho de ella luego de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. No, él la había seguido trayendo a su lujoso apartamento y todas esas veces la alentaba a gemir lo más alto que pudiese; no la escucharía ningún vecino, y aunque pasara sería algo que probablemente no les importaría.

Su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, lo sabía, pero al parecer los negocios que representaba Minato Namikaze eran razón suficiente para no tocar el tema. Para el líder de los Hyuuga sus asociaciones con alguien que consideraba como "un genio de la década" pesaban más que cualquier disgusto que pudiese tener. Era cómico, aún así, ver a los dos hombres estrechar sus manos en cualquier ocasión que lo ameritaba, con Hinata quizá al lado de su padre, saludando también al importante rubio ofreciendo su mano para que la besara, lo cual Minato hacía con distinguible lentitud.

Ella misma, un año atrás no hubiese creído que verse así misma de rodillas frente a un hombre la pondría tan excitada, sin embargo Minato Namikaze le había enseñado qué tan bien se sentía ello. Qué tan a gusto podía estar frente a él, alguien que le doblaba la edad, que podía ser su _padre_. Tampoco hubiese creído que a alguien tan importante como un político como lo era el rubio le encantaría tenerla ahí, sumisa como una gatita, dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes.

—Cómetelo —dijo entonces Minato, llevando una mano a acariciar por un momento la suave piel de la mejilla de su joven compañera y a poner detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que había escapado. Un acto necio, pensó Hinata, a la mañana siguiente despertaría con su melena hecho un lío.

Minato pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello oscuro, siguiendo la forma curva de la cabeza hasta llegar a la nuca y entonces, en un movimiento, la instó a hacer lo que debía hasta el momento en que bebiera de él.

Ella sacó entonces la lengua, su suave, húmeda y caliente lengua como los rosados pliegues anhelantes de su entrepierna, y la deslizó alrededor del glande de forma lenta y perezosa. Sus manos se apoyaron en las rodillas de él y pudo percibir un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del otro al sentir la tan íntima caricia. En el proceso sus labios se humedecieron y rodearon después toda la punta inflada, ejerciendo luego algo de presión y succión.

— _Cómetelo_ —dijo nuevamente Minato y Hinata, que había aprendido a abrir su boca al máximo, a cubrir los dientes con los labios, a dilatar la garganta y tragar sin sufrir arcadas, formó una "O" con su boca y centímetro a centímetro envolvió ese falo hinchado que la enloquecía.

Lo sintió vibrar y a su lengua tocar la vena palpitante culpable de irrigar sangre en aquella erección.

Hinata, quién lo diría, encajaba tan bien de esa forma para total placer de Minato.

Empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza a un cada vez más rápido ritmo.

* * *

Su cabeza se hundió contra la almohada. Era un acto reflejo de autopreservación, de prevenir que efectivamente se sofocara, de llegar al punto en que un posible velo le advirtiera que caería inconsciente, pero la presión se siente _tan bien_. Su boca se abrió y su espalda se arqueó desvergonzadamente contra la blanda superficie bajo ella. Los dedos de Minato ahora son una implacable presión alrededor de su cuello, empujando las huellas de su mano derecha en la pálida piel, en la doncella ya no tan ingenua mientras al mismo tiempo su duro miembro entra y sale de ella.

Lleva un rato en que no ha dejado de penetrarla, pero cada jadeo que aflorara de adentro de Hinata se rompe bajo aquella palma.

Meses antes, durante esos momentos, la voz de Minato había intentado llegar a ella para mantenerla de alguna forma atenta, lo más lúcida y consciente posible, sin embargo aquello en los siguientes encuentros se había convertido en un gesto inútil: si él hablaba las palabras apenas se registraban. Lo que fuera que dijera — _¿Es muy fuerte? Luces tan exquisita ¿Te duele? Qué mojada estás_ — resultaban en sus oídos palabras sin sentido. Su mente sólo quería concentrarse en el calor de la asfixia y los empujes de la cadera de él. En cómo llegaba a un estado en que las sensaciones contra su piel se incrementaban a medida que Minato la semiestrangulaba. No ocurría frecuentemente, pero amaba la sensación de las expertas manos de él alrededor de su cuello. No se venía tan fuerte como cuando su pulgar apretaba en su esbelto cuello bloqueando su respiración por un momento.

Cuando Hinata no tenía sus ojos cerrados lo observaba directamente a su azul mirada, con su respiración disminuyendo consensuadamente, sintiendo al aire dejando sus pulmones y al sonido de la sangre fluyendo justo bajo el toque de los dedos de él. Al infinito silbido en sus oídos y mente mientras los pliegues de su sexo se abrían y se humedecían más para él.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —murmuró en voz ronca Minato cerca a ella y entonces aflojó lentamente su agarre ante el primer momento de asfixia.

Siguió empujando profundamente en ella haciéndola gemir casi afónica, su energética pelvis entrando y saliendo frenéticamente de la delicia que era Hinata. A Minato le gustaba catalogarla con dos palabras. _Brutalmente erótica_. Desde que la atractiva joven había llamado su interés no le dejaba espacio para admirar con la misma profundidad a otras clases de belleza, y ahora demasiado absorto contemplando su angelical rostro contorsionarse de placer Minato sabía que sus manos, por supuesto, no eran el real peligro. Era la confianza, la misma que ella le había concedido ya meses atrás, y a veces eso era… demasiado difícil y complicado de pensar.

No había dinero de por medio, no había tampoco alguna clase de diferencia de poder que viniese de clases sociales, política o románticos sentimientos. Sólo era algo puramente físico.

Aún así por segunda vez ese día ambas manos de él volvieron a apretar alrededor de su cuello, primero suave y luego comprimiendo la arteria carótida que se quejó del abuso.

 _Confianza_.

(Tenían un sistema, desde luego. Quizá ella no le escuchaba pero aún así cada vez más aprendía mejor a concentrarse, a pellizcar en el muslo de Minato si no podía soportarlo, si el límite estaba siendo demasiado arriesgado).

Luego Hinata sintiendo aquellos dedos que parecían aferrarse a ella, que picaban en su garganta y a su visión transformándose en estrellas, no pudo gritar en el momento en que todo su cuerpo se sacudió, sintiendo por tercera vez esa noche la sensación de felicidad cruda e inconmensurable.

Quedó tan mareada que podría desmayarse justo ahí, pero registró, lejana y pesadamente, las embestidas ahora cortas y erráticas de Minato. En poco tiempo lo sintió quedarse inmóvil, estremeciéndose, envolviendo su polla en lo más profundo de ella hasta vaciarse en otra funda de látex.

Sus manos se aflojaron de la delicada piel de ella y recobrando lentamente su visión, Hinata le ofreció una expresión de que estaba completamente satisfecha.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se preguntó si habría otras. Quizá al menos una más. Si había alguna otra hermosa chica por ahí, una con la que Minato sí se esmerara en manejar largas horas de trabajo y un sinnúmero de reuniones con tal de tenerla contenta jadeando bajo él. A alguna despampanante hermosura que supiera que si el mayor se atrasaba un poco en responder a sus mensajes era porque _papi_ estaba tratando de mantener su flujo de caja estable.

Que Minato estaba sonriendo, firmando papeles y reuniéndose con otros hombres importantes en costosos trajes todo a favor de su _Sugar Baby_ _._

La imaginó alta, de piel tostada y labios como los de ella, voluptuosos. Quizá una mirada más felina. Quizá igual de deshinibida en la cama como ya lo era ella también.

Así, cuando Hinata agarrada del brazo de su padre entró por las puertas de la reluciente y elegante mansión se preguntó si el rubio traería a dicha imaginaria mujer allí, y luego de saludar a los arrogantes y encopetados anfitriones su perlada mirada intentó encontrarlo en el mar de personas acaudaladas y de clase alta que asistían a esa glamurosa gala antesala de navidad.

Era ridículo, se dijo así misma, haberse esmerado tanto en la ropa de esa noche, en el vestido de seda negro que se había puesto. Era largo y cubría la mayoría de sus piernas y torso, pero no ocultaba sus curvas y era fácil —notorio para cualquier otro hombre— de quitar. Ahí radicaba la plena sensualidad del vestido, en las tiras resbalando de vez en cuando de sus hombros.

La fina gargantilla en su cuello ocultaba exitosamente unos cuantos puntos rojos que todavía quedaban por sanar del último encuentro y Hinata llevó sus manos a tocar levemente allí... ¿Qué si la otra mujer llevaba una gargantilla parecida? ¿Haría eso murmurar a los otros? ¿A Hiashi Hyuuga arrugar un poco más su entrecejo?

Luego de una copa de champaña, un baile con un típico joven arrogante, fútiles intentos de llevarla arriba y otros dos bailes con su padre, los ojos de Hinata por fin captaron la figura de Minato.

Estaba solo, mirándola directamente a ella, casi como la primera vez que cruzaron miradas.

En ese entonces y acompañado por dos mujeres en cada brazo, Hinata pensó en lo atractivo que era, en lo fascinante de sus rasgos masculinos y su mirada limpia. En su forma de reír tan agradable. Y en el instante en que esos pensamientos se le ocurrieron Hinata se ruborizó de mortificación, y a pesar de haber mirado para otro lado, aterrorizada de que alguien más pudiera leer su mente — _embelesada en el físico de alguien mayor, de un socio de su padre_ —, volvió a mirar en aquella misma dirección y se encontró con unos rasgados e inmóviles ojos azules regresándole la mirada.

Justo como ahora, pero sin nada de mujeres a su alrededor y más bien como una especie de lobo hambriento acechando a un hermoso conejo.

Hinata sintió humedecerse allí abajo.

Minato todavía no le había dirigido palabra alguna y ella ya sabía que estaría pronto arriba con él. O en su carro o en alguna habitación.

Hinata era, después de todo, la mujer a la que quería tener contenta jadeando bajo él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias! Quizá la parte con Minato queda un poco en misterio, pero me gusta pensar en un trasfondo tipo: él, empresario y ahora importante político en ascenso, es un típico mujeriego que ahora sólo tiene interés en complacer —y corromper— a la joven Hinata.

Rw?

PS. En mi perfil hay una encuesta con opciones de parejas para fics… Los invito a votar :)


End file.
